This invention relates generally to environmentally controlled testing equipment, and in particular, to an environmental test apparatus having first and second environmentally controlled testing chambers and which incorporates a transfer mechanism for transferring products to be tested between the testing chambers.
Many types of devices or products undergo testing to improve the quality and reliability of the devices. Typically, these types of devices undergo a series of environmental tests under various combinations of temperature, humidity, and other climatic conditions to insure product reliability and performance in extreme environmental conditions. Further, many of these devices are tested to insure that the devices are not adversely effected when operated in a common environment with a plurality of other such devices.
In order to test their devices, manufacturers often utilize an environmental test apparatus which is capable of producing rapid and extreme changes in temperature, humidity and other climatic conditions. A prominent designer and manufacturer of such environmental test apparatus is Thermotron Industries, Inc. of Holland, Mich.
Often times, these types of tests are conducted with a single testing chamber. The climatic conditions within the testing chamber are controlled by heating, humidity and air conditioning units which generate the rapid changes in climatic conditions within such testing chamber. Alternatively, first and second testing chambers may be provided. The environments within the testing chambers are independently controlled by separate heating, humidity and air conditioning units. A basket carries the devices to be tested between the testing chambers. An insulation space is provided between the testing chambers in order to limit the transfer of heat therebetween.
Heretofore, the basket would be mounted within a basket frame. The basket is centrally located within the frame so as to provide air gaps on opposite sides of the basket of lengths generally equal to the thickness of the insulation space provided between the testing chambers. The air gaps are necessary to act as an insulation space between the basket located in one of the testing chambers and the other testing chamber. As such, the height of the product carrying cavity in the prior art basket is equal to the height of the basket frame minus twice the thickness of the insulation space provided between the testing chambers. The limitations on the size of the product carrying cavity in the basket reduces the volume available in the basket to hold product during testing. Consequently, by limiting the volume available for product, the number of products which may be tested at a single time with environmental test apparatus is correspondingly limited. Alternatively, if greater volume within the basket is not necessary, the size of the environmental test apparatus must still accommodate the basket and the air gaps.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a transfer mechanism for an environmental test apparatus which incorporates a basket of a greater volume than prior baskets.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a transfer mechanism for an environmental test apparatus having first and second environmentally controlled testing chambers which environmentally isolates one of the testing chambers from the other.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a transfer mechanism for an environmental test apparatus which is simple to operate and inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus is provided for conducting an environmental test on a device. The apparatus includes a cabinet defining first and second testing chambers therein. An isolation wall extends between the testing chamber and has an opening therein so as to allow passage between the first and second testing chambers. A sealing structure is positioned within the cabinet and includes first and second sealing members interconnected by a support element. The sealing structure is movable between a first position wherein the first sealing member engages the first side of the insulation wall and overlaps the opening therein and a second position wherein the second sealing member engages the second side of the insulation wall and overlaps the opening therein. A basket is provided for carrying the device to be tested. The basket is movable along the support element of the sealing structure between a first position adjacent the first sealing member and a second position adjacent the second sealing member. An actuator extends through one of the sealing members and is interconnected to the basket. The actuator controls movement of the basket between the first and second positions. A control structure may be operatively connected to the cabinet for independently controlling environmental conditions within the testing chamber.
First sealing member includes a generally flat plate having a seal affixed thereto. The seal of the first sealing member engages the first side of the insulation wall with the sealing structure in the first position. The second sealing member includes a generally flat plate having a seal affixed thereto. The seal of the second sealing member engages the second side of the insulation wall with the sealing structure in the second position.
The support element of the sealing structure includes a shaft extending between the first and second sealing members. The basket includes a guide therethrough. The shaft of the support structure extends through the guide in order to guide the basket between the first and second positions.
In accordance with the still further aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for conducting environmental tests on a device. The apparatus includes a cabinet defining first and second testing chambers therein. An insulation wall is disposed within the cabinet between the testing chambers. The insulation wall includes first and second spaced panels interconnected by a third panel of predetermined length. The third panel is perpendicular to the first and second panels so as to define an opening in the insulation wall which allows passage between the first and second testing chambers. A frame structure is positioned within the cabinet and includes first and second sealing panels interconnected by at least one support of predetermined length. The frame structure is movable between a first position wherein the first sealing panel engages the first panel of the insulation wall and overlaps the opening therein and a second position wherein the second sealing panel engages the second panel of the insulation wall and overlaps the opening therein. A basket is supported by the frame structure. The basket carries the device to be tested and has a length, height and depth. The height of the basket is generally equal to the difference between the length of the at least one support of the frame structure and the length of the third panel of the insulation wall.
The basket is slidable along the at least one support of the frame structure between the first position adjacent the first sealing panel and a second position adjacent the second sealing panel. The basket may include a guide tube having a passageway therethrough. The shaft of the support structure extends through the passageway and the guide tube so as to guide the basket between the first and the second positions. An actuator extends through one of the sealing members and is interconnected to the basket. The actuator controls movement of the basket between first and second positions.
The first sealing panel of the frame structure includes the seal affixed thereto. The seal of the first sealing panel engages the first panel of the insulation wall with the frame structure in the first position. The second sealing panel of the frame structure also includes a seal affixed thereto. The seal of the second sealing panel engaging the second panel of the insulation wall with the frame structure in the second position.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, an improvement in an environmental testing apparatus is provided. The environmental testing apparatus has first and second testing chambers and an insulation wall disposed therebetween. The insulation wall has an opening therein so as to allow passage between the first and second testing chambers. The improvement comprises a frame structure positioned within the cabinet. The frame structure includes first and second sealing panels interconnected by at least one support. A basket carries the device to be tested within the environmental testing apparatus. The basket is slidable along the at least one support of the frame structure between a first position adjacent the first sealing panel and a second position adjacent the second sealing panel.
It is contemplated that the frame structure be movable between a first position wherein the first sealing panel engages a first side of the insulation wall and overlaps an opening therein, and a second position in the second sealing panel engages the second side of the insulation wall and overlaps the opening therein. The first sealing panel includes a seal affixed thereto. The seal of the first sealing panel engages the first side of the insulation wall with the frame structure in the first position. The second sealing panel also includes a seal affixed thereto. The seal of the second sealing panel engaging the second side of the insulation wall with the frame structure in the second position.
The basket includes a guide therethrough. The support of the frame structure extends through the guide and guides the basket between the first and second positions. An actuator extends through one of the sealing panels and is interconnected to the basket. The actuator controls movement of the basket between the first and second positions.